The present invention relates to a joint assembly and more specifically to a joint assembly having a housing which encloses a bearing disposed in engagement with a portion of a movable member.
A known joint assembly includes a generally cylindrical metal housing which encloses a ball end portion of a movable stud member. The housing has an opening at one end through which a shank portion of the stud member extends. An opening at the opposite end of the housing is closed by a plug.
An upper bearing is disposed adjacent to the opening through which the shank portion of the stud member extends. The upper bearing engages the ball end portion of the stud member. A lower bearing engages the ball end portion of the stud member at a location opposite from the shank portion of the stud member. A coil spring is pressed against the lower bearing by the plug which closes the housing. A boot seal extends between the shank portion of the stud member and the housing.
A joint assembly having this construction requires machining of the housing at opposite ends, that is, at the end of the housing through which the shank portion of the stud member extends and the open end of the housing which is closed by the plug. During fabrication of the joint assembly, the upper bearing, stud member, lower bearing, spring and plug are sequentially inserted through the open end of the housing. The boot seal is installed around the shank portion of the stud member and engages the other end of the housing. Since machining and assembly operations are performed at both ends of the housing, there is a substantial amount of handling of the housing and other components of the joint assembly during fabrication of the joint assembly.
In addition, the housing must have adequate material to support the upper bearing to prevent stud pull out from one end of the housing. Adequate material must also be provided at the opposite end of the housing to enable the plug to be enclosed by the housing. This results in a relatively large housing which adds to the cost of raw materials for the joint assembly. In addition, clearance must be designed in a vehicle to accommodate a relatively tall housing profile.